Mobile devices and other devices with rechargeable batteries may have different charging modes available. A normal mode may be optimized to maximize the life and performance of the rechargeable battery. However, a fast charging mode may be provided for when a user needs the device and does not have time to utilize the normal charging mode. The mode of charging may be determined by whether or not a fast charging module is enabled.